Magic always comes with a price
by Kiyuuri
Summary: What if you had magic? What if that magic can be stolen? Sakura is a young adult princess, gifted with an enormous power that she barely knows how to use. Syaoran is a notorious pirate, who has magic on his own, but still wants more to avenge a terrible past. Why is everyone after Sakura's magic? It's up to Syaoran to save her. But know this...Magic always comes with a price.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone, this is Kiyuuri, I'm new here, hope you enjoy this story that I've been working on.

Note: I don't own any CCS characters, but there are some of my own characters.

Enjoy and Review so I could know how to get better in my story or if you like to put some ideas, I'm all ears. :)

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_(sigh)_

**(Authors' note)**

**-Magic**** always comes with a****Price-**

Prologue: Let the Kidnapping Begin

-January 25th, 1842 ~Hiroshima's Sea Shore Palace~ 11:35pm

Six shadows walked through the Palace grounds silently as the night's sky. Two of the shadows stayed by the front gates... "Clear" Two more stayed at the second floor to keep watch. "All clear here as well."

"Let's hurry."

"Yes, Captain."

Reaching the end of the hallway, the man with exquisite dark blue eyes and hair, stood in front of a big pink door, extending his hand towards it. He smiled towards his companion, who had amber colored eyes and messy brown hair which covered most of his eyes, going all the way to half is back in a small low pony tail with a green bandana around his forehead.

"Captain… this is the room. I can feel a powerful aura behind this room."

The captain smirked, about to open the door. "Captain… be careful. The power coming from this room is…"

"Don't worry, Eriol… I got a plan." The man with amber eyes replied opening the door gently, touching a wolf pendant around his neck. It started to glow, feeling the warmth of his masters' touch, a light leaving the pendant towards the way they came from.

"Follow it Eriol, I will return shortly." Eriol nodded and headed back.

The Captain's eyes roamed around the dark room for any movement, his eyes stopping at a figure hiding behind the bed's sheets, fast asleep. Entering the room, closing the door behind him, he walked towards the bed, his pendant glowing once more turning into a big Chinese sword, one of the finest, rarest of them all.

The figure opened her emerald eyes, sensing someone, and sat up in fear. "W-who are you?" her voice soft and angelic. He ignored her. _So… it's a girl I have to handle? Hmmm… piece of cake, princess. _While on thought, the emerald eye girl smirked.

"I've been waiting for you"

The captains' eye grew wide in surprise as the voice came from behind him, and the figure in front of him disappeared in smoke. He turned around slowly, his eyes showing amusement.

"I could sense your aura a mile away, stranger. What purpose do you have here?"

He ignored her again while observing her. She had long auburn hair, with beautiful emerald eyes, and was wearing a white, long sleeves sleeping dress while holding a sword that was glowing faintly pink, ready to attack.

The Captain Chuckled, "I guess I misjudged you, girl." He suddenly disappeared.

The girls eyes widen in shock, turning around as fast as she could, but was too late. In a swift move, he hit her in her neck, her eyes showing pain as she fell on her knees, her sword turning back into a star pendant on around her neck. She gritted her teeth in anger and pain, trying to keep conscious.

He bent down eye level with her, a ghostly smile in his lips. "But I'm still one step ahead of you, princess. You might have strong magic, but you have no clue how to use it. You see, I was going to do this the easy way, but you were ahead on that one, because I let you, so I'll do this the hard way. But, before you go on unconscious mode, I want to make a deal with you, before my decision in Plan B. Whether you give yourself willingly, and travel with my crew for a period time and obey every command I give you, or…"

He grabbed her by the chin roughly bringing their faces closer. " You go with us the hard way, making me kill your entire family, taking your magic by force, and making my men rape you till your death… what's it going to be?"

His words hit her heavily, her eyes fighting to stay awake in fear and anger, yet she noticed something in his eyes… a bluff… he didn't want to do his threat. Even if his voice gave her chills, by his ruthlessness, his eyes said otherwise. She nodded slowly agreeing to his terms, her eyes drifting close not wanting to fight it no more, before falling unconscious into his chest.

He didn't push her away, nor hesitated by their closeness. He just stared at her, resting in his arms, but quickly snapped into reality once he heard a wolf's howl from the ship.

"Well I guess it's time to blast out of here. The crew is already out and back on the ship… well done Furrion." He whispered to himself, picking up the girl, and shoving her on his shoulder, jumping out of her balcony into the darkness.

-Pirate's Ship- 12:30am

"Captain… it's a… a girl." Eriol said in disbelief, watching the captain aborting the ship with the girl on his shoulders, scolding in annoyance.

"Duuude…a girl is stronger than the captain… jajajaja… OW!"

"SHUT IT, YAMAZAKI!" The amber eyed man punched him by his remark. He was already angry that a mere child is stronger than him, let alone, let his crew make remarks about it. "Ryuu! Take the girl and lock her up in prison cell, chain her up. When she wakes up, send her to my chambers."

"But, Syaoran… she's just a girl, don't be so cruel, even though…" Eriol was cut off by Syaoran's sword on his neck, while being glared at. "I am warning you, Eriol, never to mention that name… Syaoran Li died three years ago, and he's not coming back. You understand?" He nodded and Syaoran retreated to his chambers.

Eriol looked at him worriedly before going to the Ship's wheel to disembark. _Oh Syaoran, how could you be so cold? Ever since that incident with… (Sigh) I hope you get back to your old self. To the Syaoran I knew. _His thought drifted, as he sailed the ship into the horizon of the sea…

How was it? Please Review

Chapter 1 is already done, now I just have to copy it unto the computer! Let me know what do you expect from this fanfic.

-Kiyuuri 3


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, thank you so much for those that reviewed!

**(A/N):** I don't own any CCS characters, but there are some of my own characters.

Enjoy and Review so I can know how to get better in my story or if you like to offer some ideas, I'm all ears. :)

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_(sigh)_

_**Important words**_

**(Authors' note)**

**-Magic always comes with a Price-**

Chapter 1: Tomoyo Hiragizawa

-January 26th, 1842 ~Open Sea~ 7:00am

**-Princess' POV-**

I opened my eyes, feeling a little sick in the stomach, eyeing my surrounding softly. I looked at my wrists, only to see that I was chained up to the wall, wincing by the pain it emitted. _How long have I been here?_

Looking at my surrounding again, the place looked dark, musky and humid. The sound of water hitting the wall explained the reason for it. _So this is what he meant when he said 'Traveling with my crew for a period of time'. _I sat there for what felt like hours, I felt drained, weak, my stomach growled in hunger, but I felt sick at the same time with the ship's movements, my arms felt heavy and my wrists felt worse, I could just imagine how they looked. _(Sigh)_ Suddenly, I heard footsteps and low murmurs coming from behind the doors. My heart started pounding in my chest, silently wishing it wasn't the same guy from yesterday. I don't have enough strength to fight him, besides I still don't have 100 percent control of my magic...yet.

The doors screeched open, the sudden light blinding me in the process, hearing the footsteps coming closer to me. Opening my eyes slightly, adjusting to the now lighted room, I saw a man with blue eyes and blonde hair, staring at me concerned with a frown. Did I look that bad?

"Hello, princess, my name is Ryuu Haisho, Quartermaster of this ship. You've been unconscious for 3 nights. How are you feeling?" I stared at him frightened when he kneeled in front of me to touch my forehead. I felt my throat dry and my mouth opened to answer, yet I couldn't find my voice to reply. His frown deepened, signaling another man at the opened door. By the looks of it, it was the ships Doctor, together with a Boatswain.

"Hmm... she looks a bit pale and dehydrated. And her wrists are raw from the chains. Maybe sea sick?" The doctor kept examining me, as I stared at the other 2 men in the room. The guy named, Ryuu, looked lost in thought.

"Remove the chains, Sericho."

"B-but Ryuu, she's dangerous! We have no knowledge of her powers. And the captain-"

"I said remove the chains, Sericho. Follow orders or you will be punished."

His eyes widened in fear, fumbling with the keys to unchain me. _Of course, quartermaster, how can I forget? __The Quartermaster, depending on the circumstances and the pirate ship, was the second in command. His main purpose was to distribute__**items**__. He distributed rations, powder, work, prize, and of course...____**punishment**__._

When I was unchained, my arms fell heavy to my side, wincing in pain as I rubbed my wrists softly. The Doctor held my wrist out and applied a gooey ointment on them, wrapping them with cloth.

"Get the girl some water."

"Well, you heard the doctor, get some water for the princess, and tell Tomoyo to prepare a bath for her, as well as a meal." Ryuu commanded in a loud voice, while the Boatswain ran out the door quickly. He stared at me again. "You will bathe, eat and get prepared to see the Captain. We were ordered to escort you to his room once you regained consciousness. You might feel weak and unable to use your magic at the moment; I can't give out more information from what I have given you, my apologies, princess." He said with a slight bow.

I stared into my hands, now knowing why I felt so weak. "What did that man do to me?" I said in a bare whisper. I know he heard me, but he chose to ignore me as he pulled me up, pushing me slightly to walk out the cell and out of the room towards a set of stairs.

As we headed up, slightly closing my eyes because of the bright daylight, I heard shouting commands. Blinking a few times I stared amazed at the vast view of the ocean and the sky. The crew men worked around the ship, while a tall man with dark blue eyes and hair shouted the commands from the upper deck. His eyes landed on my own; staring down at me he went silent, signaling us to come over.

Ryuu pushed me slightly, walking towards the man. The crew stared at me one by one as we passed through them. I was nervous! I didn't like the way they stared at me. Some looked ready to devour me right there. Others gave a smirk knowingly. _What's going on? Why am I here? What do they want with me? _Millions of questions popped into my mind as we made it to the upper deck, swallowing a lump that came into my throat. I was a wreck!

"Name is Eriol Hiragizawa, First Mate of the Wolf Fang Crew. What is your name, princess?"

I stared at him hard. He was handsome, just like Ryuu. Maybe in their late 20's perhaps, but nonetheless, a pirate. Wolf Fang is known around the world to be dangerous, ruthless, killers and thieves. All I've seen has been formality…_ ok, minus the whole chained to the wall for 3 nights._

"I don't remember the Captain saying she was mute."

"She isn't. She spoke minutes ago at the cell when I spoke to her."

"Hearing problems?"

"I can hear you perfectly well, sir. I'm just analyzing if by telling you my name would the circumstances I'm in at the moment make any difference; being your kidnapped victim and all?" Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I could see them staring at me in disbelief. _I'm playing with fire. They are pirates! They could kill me in the blink of an eye for answering like that. _I was more than surprised when Eriol laughed all of a sudden. I looked at him confused. _Or maybe not._

"So she speaks! Your name won't make a difference here, princess, but at least we know who we're speaking to since we'll be together for a _**long while**_."

I felt a pain in my chest, being reminded again that I won't see my father or brother for a long time. They should be worried and sending search parties after me with a big reward. _Wait a minute… that's it! They are after the reward._

"Well, since you put it that way. My name is Sakura Kinomoto, 18 years old, 2nd in line for the throne. We can make this trip shorter if you just send me back home. I'm sure Father will reward you handsomely for my safe return, and I'll make sure no charges are put down towards you and your… crew, I suppose."

I don't think my plan worked, because both Ryuu and Eriol started laughing. I can feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment as the crew stopped what they were doing to stare at me. Ryuu ruffled my hair out of place, trying to stop his laughter. "Aww, she's adorable! Can we keep her? The kid is fiery and she's got spunk to talk to you like that, Eriol. I haven't heard you laugh like that, other than with your pretty little wife. It would be a shame to…"

"Shut it, Ryuu. Even if we are fond of the little missy here, the Captain's got plans with her already."

Eriol turned towards me, with an apologetic look in his face. "There's nothing we can do about it. Well, princess Sa-ku-ra, we are not here to bargain nor ransom you for a pretty penny, no matter how tempting it sounds. I can't give out more information than what I have given you,-"

"Then, I would like to _**speak **_to this Captain of yours, since you have no power in this matter." I said rather tightly in anger. _I don't like how this is turning out. What are they keeping from me?_

"Our Captain isn't available at the moment, but my wife Tomoyo will take care of your bath and meals for now. She is our Cook, and the only woman on the ship, other than yourself."

Eriol walked closer towards me, bending face to face with me with serious eyes, no smile, no smirk, no expression from before; his dark blue pools staring into my emerald ones in a deadly, soul paralyzing stare. "A small advice, princess… Do not repeat the way you spoke to us to the Captain… he will not hesitate to hurt you… and we won't be able to stop him. You have been warned." I let go of the breath I wasn't even aware I held, staring after him as he went back to work.

I jumped slightly at Ryuu's touch, patting my head again. "I would listen to him. I know it isn't easy, but our Captain… us… we're not that bad, once you get used to us." I stared at him lost… he reminded me of Toya, my older brother. I felt every emotion build up in my chest. _I want to go home. _My tears threatened to come out; it was too much for me.

"I'll escort the princess from here; go back to your duties, Ryuu."

My eyes shot up towards the female voice. She was very lovely. Long almost black hair, soft violet eyes, dressed in a simple dress. _How can she be the wife of a Pirate?_ I stared in disbelief as she came closer to me with a delicate smile on her lips.

Ryuu just nodded and went back from where we came from. "See ya', Kid. You'll be in good hands with Lady Tomoyo. Just remember to behave, she's ruthless in punishment."

"Another word from your mouth and you will have no supper, Mister."

He grimed hearing the threat, and retreated quietly, leaving me with Tomoyo. She took my hand, pulling me to a door and towards the end of the hall to a bath area. She didn't waste time once we got there. Pulling my nightgown and undergarments, I tried to cover myself, embarrassed.

"Oh come on, this is no time to be shy, princess. We are both female, same body parts, after all. Besides, I've been dying for a female companion for a while. Being in a ship full of men and their disgusting habits for so long is so exhausting…minus my husband of course." She said taking her clothes off as well.

I tried not to stare since it's the first time any other girl took a bath with her. Normally, my maids would prepare a bath for me, but none of them lingered more than a few minutes. I sat down on one of the seats, washing myself with the bar of soap, forgetting all about my bandaged wrist. _Hmm… maybe I shouldn't get them wet._ Tomoyo must have sense my confusion, because she headed towards me offering some help with my hair and back.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Where are my manners? My name is Tomoyo Hiragizawa. Head cook of this crew. What's your name?"

"Sakura…"

"That's a lovely name. It suits you. Tell me, Sakura, how old are you? You look so young."

I looked down, saying in a low voice, "18 last spring." embarrassed, as I felt her breast on my back.

"Wow, so young… I'm 24 and my husband's 26. I believe we will get along just fine." Tomoyo was a nice and lovely woman, with a full figure. I actually felt comfortable around her, minus the whole naked together. We talked through the whole bath, before my stomach started growling again. She just told me she had a meal prepared for me at the kitchen. And with that said, our bath was done.

Thank you all for your patience and thank you all, again, for reviewing on my other chapter. Hope to read from you guys, positive reviews, and constructive criticism. I'm slowly introducing each character and there relationship with Sakura.

**(A/N) **My Boyfriend made an interesting opinion about this story, which I think, mostly guys would notice. Because we girls just read for the fact of the love story. But he also made a good point. My pirates are more of gentlemen than Pirates.

***Spoiler* **these pirates are not your Typical Pirates. If you read the Intro chapter, Eriol makes a comment to himself "Oh_ Syaoran, how could you be so cold? Ever since that incident with…" _ They weren't always Pirates, but noble men. : ) Syaoran is the only cold one in the story, the rest of the crew just follows him.

Pls. Review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

~Kiyuuri


End file.
